Bouncer
|-|Base= |-|Legendary= Summary Long ago, Bouncer was an All-Star Roboto-Ball player. But when the Arkeyan Empire destroyed his home town and discontinued the games, he was converted into a security-bot and stationed in the mines. It was there that Bouncer encountered dozens of Mabu prisoners who remembered him fondly from his playing days. He quickly became a bit of a celebrity around the mines, and it wasn't long before this new adulation convinced him that he could be just as much of a hero in life as he was on the field. Thus, he decided to join the Skylanders and take a stand against the evil, Arkeyan overlords. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Bouncer Origin: Skylanders Gender: Genderless, Male Programming Age: Several hundred years, possibly thousands of years old Classification: Robot, Tech Element Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers, and drop mines that also shoot lasers), Can shoot his fists that home on opponents, Can shoot rockets from his shoulders, Explosion Manipulation (Shoulder rockets will explode on contact) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be superior to Thunderbolt's Traptanium Storm Sword, which can change the seasons in Skylands) | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than base form) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to the likes of Lightning Rod and Barbella) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Hot Head, who tanked the explosion of an island with no damage) | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: Limitless (Hasn't shown any signs of tiring at all during the thousands of years he has been around) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Has a vast amount of combat experience being one of the eight original Skylanders who protected Skylands from evil long before the current Skylanders) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fingerguns: Shoots rapid-fire, ricocheting bouncy balls. *'Machine Fingerguns:' Repeatedly fires Fingerguns at an accelerated rate. *'Super Machine Fingerfuns:' Rate of fire for Fingerguns increases and they do more damage too. Shoulder Rockets: Launches rockets into the air that swiftly descend on enemies. *'Targeting Computer:' Brings up a target and control where rockets land. *'Double Targets:' Now targets six enemies at a time with laser-guided rockets. *'Rockets on Demand:' Launches unlimited rockets. *'Atomic Clouds:' Shoulder Rockets leave explosions that damage enemies. I-Beam: Fires concentrated laser eye beams. *'Cooler I-Beam:' Increases the damage of the I-Beam and reduces overheating. *'Professionally Cool I-Beam:' I-Beam does even more damage yet overheats slower. *'Laser Mines:' Drops laser mines. Fists of Destruction: Fires off rocket-powered homing fists. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Robots Category:Giants Category:Tier 7